The Scythe of Kronos
by hoobab
Summary: When twins Tona and Aydan Kirstina (Touka and Ayato Kirishima) are attacked by a monster, they enter the world of Greek gods and monsters. Haunted by dreams, their twin bond and mentality is put on the line as a dark force seeks to destroy the world of the Protogenoi. And the first key to this mystery lies with the Scythe of Kronos. Possible Touken and Ayahina.
1. Chapter 1: Informant

"Aydan, see that person over there," A figure in dark clothes whispered to a smaller shadow beside it.

"He smells weird. Like a human bathed in his shit! But at the same time tasty. It would be fun to kill him," Aydan whispered back to the figure.

Suddenly whirling around, the figure snarled quietly at the boy, "No! We mustn't. It's our informant. Our orders were to capture him alive!"

"But she didn't say anything about harming him. Anyways, why would Mother have anything to do with humans?" Aydan scowled back, "Why do you even listen to her, Tona? It's pathetically weak! Mother won't always be there bitching us around, you know."

"Just take him out, Aydan!"

Aydan glared at his sister; his red and black kakugan glowing eerily in the dark alleyway.

The informant approached cautiously, as if he could sense his doom approaching. He walked awkwardly, stumbling and shuffling about, and his sweaty hands gripped a small briefcase.

Aydan smiled menacingly, an exact replica of the expression on his mask. His red eyes loomed over the anxious man. The informant looked around him nervously and made a noise which strangely sounded like a bleat of a goat when he saw Aydan behind him. Tona floated down from her perch on top of the fire escape. She landed with a thud behind Aydan; her face was hidden beneath a white rabbit mask.

"Kari Kirstina is waiting for you. Please follow us," Tona spoke in a monotonous voice, sounding bored.

Aydan grabbed the young man's thin arm and growled, "If you don't come quietly and quickly, I will kill you - slowly and painfully."

The teenager bleated and quickly picked up his pace. His arm was hurting and throbbing as Aydan dragged him through a maze work of alleyways, always following Tona.

Suddenly, she halted and sniffed the cool, night air.

"Aydan! Someone's coming. Be on alert! It might be an investigator!" Tona turned around frantically, "We are going to have to jump on to roof."

"Yeah, right! How is this goat bastard here going to jump roofs quickly and not slow us down? Huh? You don't think we can't take down a fucking investigator! You really think we're that weak. We are the fucking Kirstina Siblings!" Aydan ranted.

His eyes were blazing, frustrated with his sister's decision. Aydan wanted to fight. His soul screamed to prove he was powerful enough to take down anything. To prove to his mysterious father that he was wrong to abandon Aydan's family.

But his nose betrayed him. He could smell it; the musty, ancient scent that sent messages of fear pinging around his head. It heightened his senses - telling him to run away, to flee. Growling, Aydan shook the feeling off; trying push his fear down. He was a ghoul! He bowed down to no one!

Then he heard it: the silent slither of the foe before them; the faint hiss of death that raised goose bumps along his arms; the hitched breath of Tona. Her body tensed behind the corner, preparing for the inevitable fight.

Next to Aydan, the goat-like man, suddenly calm, quietly tapped Aydan's shoulder "Follow me quickly if you don't want to be killed," his surprisingly calm and cool voice whispered.

His sweat glistened at his brow, while his spiky, matted, blonde hair stuck flat underneath his New York Yankees baseball cap. The teen then clawed his hand over his heart and pushed towards the monster approaching and whispered a few words that sounded like, ' _Exafanisou daimones!'_

A woman stepped into the flickering beam of the rusty street lamp. She was old and had a head scarf covering her hair. Her eyes were an empty grey - blurred and clouded with age. Fine wrinkles covered her dark eyes and thin, chapped lips. She seemed to radiate an aura of evil: an evil as old as time. She seemed so out of place; an old crone roaming around in dazzling, modern New York City. She didn't seem to be a threat - just a homeless lady with a disturbing scent.

Until, she locked eyes with Aydan and snarled like a rabid beast.

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is wanted. I'm sorry if it is extremely short. I promise the next chapter will be at least 1000 words. Please review and fav/follow! By the way, this is an AU where the Great Prophecy, the Prophecy of Seven, and some characters from both fandoms do NOT exist. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or TG. (If I did, Hide, Luke, and Shirazu would still be alive!)**

 **Ok I'm gonna clear this up at the beginning cuz this has caused a big fuss over some readers. I have changed the names of the characters since we are in the United Freaking States of America! With a few exceptions. Now I bet you're thinking "omg this person sins against Tokyo Ghoul!" but here me out.**

 **This xover is based in USA so not everyone is Japanese (that would be weird, wouldn't it) so no Japanese names unless I choose to keep them Japanese or from Japanese decent. And the names will be what I call 'diversified' so different ethnicities! Some will be Indian, Arabic, African, Hispanic, etc. Hope you don't mind and continue to read. Thx! :) :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Beast

"WTF! Did that hag just snarl at me?" Aydan's cry of shock echoed throughout the small, dank alleyway.

Tona watched with confused eyes. This was surely a ghoul, but why would she be loitering around the Kirstina territory? And most importantly - why was she threatening them?

The Kirstinas' were known for their quick ukaku power. They dominated most of Manhattan already, setting a reputation throughout New York City's ghoul community. Apparently, this news did not reach the elderly ghoul's ears.

' _Who does she think she is prancing around in a ghoul's territory, especially Kirstina territory?!'_ Tona's kakugan eyes flared at the thought.

The old hag snarled again, but faint hisses could be heard. " _Aydan and Tona Kirssstina,"_ The hag hissed at them.

Her headscarf writhed and wiggled, as if it was alive. With a ferocious growl, she threw off the piece of scrappy garment and revealed a head of twisting and contorting snakes. They hissed and snapped, bloodlust dripped from their mouths as saliva. Their glowing yellow eyes pierced into the Kirstinas' red ones. This was most certainly not a ghoul.

The goat man visibly paled at the sight of the monster before them, all the calmness from before now gone and replaced with a raw panic.

"Holy Zeus! One of the gorgons! Thank the gods it isn't Medusa. But Euryale is just as bad! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What am I going to do?" The poor boy was now on his knees shaking and rocking while clutching his briefcase with tight, white knuckles.

"What the hell is going on now? What the fuck is she? Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Aydan hollered, trembling slightly. Even her brash and fearless brother was scared of this evil being.

"Shut the fuck up, Aydan! You're making the situation worse!" Tona screamed at her brother, not caring anymore if their position was compromised by the humans.

She choked down her fear and glared at the reptilian monster, "I don't know what you are and what you want but get off our territory! I'm warning you. I will kill you!" Tona's voice shook at the end, betraying her fear to the old woman.

"Y-you c-c-can't kill her. She'll disarm you b-before y-you c-can tou - Oh Zeus, we are going to die! Gods above we are going to die!" The teenager stuttered.

Upon hearing boy's words, the creature hissed between her glinting, sharp teeth, "That'sss right. You can't kill me. I'm Euryale, sssecond eldessst of the three Gorgon Sssissstersss, the Bellower, the Immortal Sssissster. You and your pathetic guardian of a sssatyr will die."

"Stop messing with me, you ugly bitch! I don't care if you got snakes for hair. You don't scare me. Feel the wrath of the Black Rabbit," Aydan screeched as he charged at the gorgon, his voice a pitch higher from the fear and anger.

Two vermillion flames sprouted from Aydan's shoulders. They flickered and danced around in the darkness before crystallizing into diamond hard wings. A volley of crimson, crystal projectiles shot from the wings and blasted towards the snake-haired woman.

The deadly knives cut through the night air, ready to pierce the gorgon's ancient body. Except it didn't.

The kagune shards phased through the monster like air.

The gorgon cackles screeched throughout the alley. Her beastly head swung up towards the night sky with maniacal smile on her cracked lips. With a sinister smirk on her mouth, she whispered loud and clear, "My turn!"

The trio stood frozen from shock or maybe a trance as they watched in horror. The hag opened her fanged mouth - her yellow canines shining in the moonlight - and let out a shriek of death.

The air moved in waves rolling and bending as the sound rushed through it; its amplitude increasing by the second. The sound pierced the two ghouls' and the satyr's sensitive ears. There was a loud BOOM, followed by a strange whoosh.

Tona collapsed onto the ground as a small trickle of cement dust fell on top of her. She was ringing. Ringing so much that it rattled her body, inside out. She was a helpless corpse, paralyzed by the sheer force and shock. All Tona could do was stare into space and wait for everything to heal. And she hated it. Every single moment.

 **Switch in POV**

She knew something was wrong before the shockwave of air rippled and pulsed around her.

"Tona! Aydan! Shit!" Kari Kirstina whispered in horror as she peeked through the window.

An old woman with wild, swirling hair approached her children. Fear, like she never felt before in her life, struck her body. Her breaths came out in pants as her short, blonde hair clung to her forehead. He warned her of this. The daunting day when her children would no longer be safe in the outside world.

Angry courage filled her heart as she smashed into the window pane, kakugan flaring in the slow brightening of the sky. She was a lightning bolt: slashing into the woman's middle, flying up onto a metal rooftop then finally landing with a CLANG.

She stared at the limp bodies of her children, horrified at what this creature could do. Then Kari heard a faint scratching noise behind her.

The woman was growling and hissing; white saliva frothed from her mouth; her grey, soulless eyes bored into Kari; and she was _clearly_ not dead! She was no longer an old crone. She was a monster.

With a roar, the beast leaped onto the roof with ten knives attached to her knuckles, like Wolverine claws. Her head seemed to blur and bend in the hazy rise of the sun.

' _She's fast. Real fast,'_ Kari thought as knives whizz past her head, arms, legs, and torso. A large arc swept two centimeters above her nose - a breath away from Kari becoming a nose less Voldemort.

She quickly ducked while silently chuckling at the thought. Kari rebounded from her unnatural and uncomfortable pose - sweeping her legs around the hag's middle - in one fluid motion, too quick for the eye to see.

The old lady smashed into a banister. Smirking at her handiwork, Kari dusted her hands, turned her back, and marched toward her children. Then a roar echoed from behind her.

Freezing, Kari slowly turned her head toward the crone's body. But, it wasn't there.

Two, gnarled, hard claws crawled around Kari's neck and dug into her dark, leather jacket.

"You ssshouldn't messs with the affairsss of the godsss, mortal!" A low cackle from behind breathed.

Kari shrieked to the morning sun as she stared back at the soulless grey eyes of this invincible monster.

Saliva dripped off its yellow, blood stained teeth, posed to sink into Kari's pale, white flesh. Snakes spat spit all over her neck. They caressed and nipped at her face, her head, he neck. They were everywhere. Kari kicked and jerked around, struggling to get free. Her actions became more panicked by the second as the claws sank into her neck more.

She knew that her end was approaching, so she relaxed and closed her eyes, hoping for it to be quick. The hot, rotten breath of the monster inched closer and closer until it stopped.

 **A/N: Oh my God! This took ages! Hopefully this is better. Please correct me if I am wrong. Kari is actually Hikari Kirishima, Touka's mom. I made her the living parent to fit in with the crossover. Are the extra 'sss' too much? And did you catch the Harry Potter mention? :)**

 **Guest: Thank you soooo much! You are my first reviewer! You don't need to know the actual storyline of PJO, but you do need to know Greek mythology as well as some components of PJO like the Mist. (Extremely important knowledge!) And again,thank you for following!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dream

Tentatively opening her eyes, Kari gasped in shock. What was left of the monster's body was just a pile of dust, fading away. Kari looked up to see a frail, thin boy holding a bronze sword in the light of the morning sun.

He was trembling from head to toe in shock and fear. His face was a sickly white, standing out even more with his yellow, bleached hair. Dark circles loomed over his eyes as he mumbled to himself.

"If I may ask, who are you?" Kari's voice stumbled, surprised how such a weakling, like the boy in front of her, could save Kari from a being so powerful, even she could not harm it.

In response to Kari's awe, the boy quietly stated, "I'm Hyden Nagan. You can call me Hyde. I'm the satyr you requested for help."

Kari's eyes drifted from the gleaming sword to the boy who called himself Hyde and back again. Scoffing, she snapped in a tone completely different from before, "You! What the fuck is a fucking satyr? How can you help me! You can barely hold a fucking sword!"

As soon as she barked those harsh words, the sword, unsurprisingly, clattered out of Hyde's sickly hand. Looking guilty, his voice wavered as he spoke the words that confirmed her fears, "Tona and Aydan need to go to the camp. Mrs. Kirstina, they are in danger. You need to believe me! I-I'll show y-you my l-legs if you need proof!"

Kari's face didn't soften one bit. No one would take her children away from her, not even some wannabe protector.

"Leave before I kill you!" Kari's kakugan came back on full force. "I swear I will kill-"

Kari shrieked the second time that morning.

Hyde took of his pants to reveal shaggy, brown hindquarters and pearly hooves. He stared at Kari nervously as he clopped on the spot. Kari's mouth was a big O and her cheeks were an embarrassing color of dark magenta.

Kari was speechless. Absolutely speechless. With a shaky breath, Kari tried to compose herself from her _second_ humiliating scream that day, "I think we should check on the children."

 **Change of POV**

Tona tentatively opened her eyes, trying make out her surroundings. But that damn ringing _and_ the blurry images wouldn't stop.

"A-Aydan," Tona reached out for the lifeless shape in front of her. She is _had_ to fight. She _had_ to save them from that raging bitch. Inch by inch, pull by pull, Tona slowly dragged herself to her brother, but only found lifeless eyes.

Tona gasped in horror. ' _Aydan couldn't be dead! He was just unconscious! He was just playing with her! He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't!'_

"AYDAN! AYDAN! WAKE UP! GOD DAMN IT! WAKE UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shook his limp shoulders; her nails dug into the dark leather.

Sobbing, Tona shakily removed Aydan's mask. His young face looked so peaceful; gone were the angry scowls and malicious smirks that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face. Long, unruly, indigo hair was glued onto Aydan's forehead. Tona gently pushed it away, stroking it while rocking back and forth, clutching his body.

Tona's face was buried into that red scarf she stole for him. She smiled ever so slightly at the thought.

Tona's tears mingled with the sharp, metallic scent of Aydan's blood, trickling out of his ear and hiding in the red confines of his scarf. Her tears and his blood caked her cheeks, forming bloody rivers down Tona's face. There was no hope but to just cling onto him. Until she heard the faint but steady heartbeat.

 **Change in POV**

Aydan was burning in darkness. He was sure he was dead: unfeelingly, numbingly dead. All Aydan could see was blackness - just empty, dark space. It swamped around him, clawing and clinging onto his limbs. The dark tendrils leeched his soul from his veins as he gave into the sweet numbing sensation of pure emptiness.

" _That's right. Give me your power. In return, I will give you bliss and pure, unadulterated freedom."_ A voice echoed throughout the endless, black void. It seemed to rumble from a white pit in the black space; its voice scattering andwarping into something so beautifully chaotic.

Aydan silently cried as he gave into the darkness enveloping him. The tendrils curled over his body consuming Aydan. Aydan didn't care if he was weak or giving up; it just didn't matter anymore.

Then a pain scorched through his essence. A pain that seemed to tear his very existence apart. A pain that intended to scatter his remains across the black void in which Aydan now laid in.

" _MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! I WANT MORE! GIVE IT TO ME! ALL OF IT! FEED ME!"_ The voice boomed and resounded across the space. It shook and grew as Aydan's pain grew to a forte. With a shriek, Aydan exploded into a million white shards and woke up in Tona's arms.

"Aydan, you sneaky bastard! Don't scare me like that!" Tona hiccupped loudly, scarlet tears streaming down her face.

Normally, Aydan would push her off; annoyed by her completely humiliating sappiness, but this time he was just glad that he made it out of that nightmare sane.

"Tona! Aydan! Oh my God! Are you guys alright?"

Tona jerked her head up abruptly to the sound of panicked sobs. Her mother raced from the opposite side of the alleyway - arms open and tears streaming.

Hyde followed behind her meekly; his legs still bare. He looked down with guilt as the once strong family fell into pieces because of his entrance into their lives. Hyde bit back the apologies he wanted to say as the broken Kirstinas tearfully hugged in relief that they survived the night.

But it was just the beginning of the madness that was predicted for the Kirstina twins.

 **Change in POV**

Dust from the corpse of the dead gorgon swirled through the air. It dipped and danced around before its image flickered. The dust seemed to shift between two different dimensions before finally disappearing altogether from this world.

And into a different land it apparated. Dark stalactites grew from the dark, rocky ceiling and a purple haze misted around the barren wasteland, stretching towards the dark, endless horizon. The dust drifted over an opaque, oily river filled with trash and broken dreams, hopes and wishes lost when mortals died. But still the dust floated on: past the three-headed hellhound, Cerberus, the swaying, hazy green mass of dead souls in the Asphodel Fields, and finally the black-tented judgment pavilion. It seemed just to continue float further down Hell until it jerked suddenly to the right, like a magnet to whatever darkness lived there.

The dust, slowly solidifying into a golden mass, shot down a tunnel of dark, obsidian rock that seemed to contract and compress down upon the dust cloud. The tunnel shrunk smaller and smaller until only a pin could pass through. By a hair of a breath, the trailing tail of the cloud slipped quickly through and accelerated not forward but downward.

It passed glowing, orange lights that flickered and snapped at the descending stream of dust. From the sides of the pit, unimaginably evil creatures, that were imprisoned for millenniums, growled and yelled and desperately clawed at the speeding dust cloud.

The pit darkened as the cloud leveled out and continued moving forward. Meter by meter, yard by yard, the air between the cavernous, black walls chilled and radiated a powerful aura, even more powerful than of the gorgon. Much more powerful.

" _Euryale, rise,_ " A black shadow beyond rumbled; its voice barely above a whisper but as loud as wind.

The dust cloud clumped and solidified more before falling onto the icy, obsidian floor. As if a magnet was pulling the specks together, the dust grew into a sandy statue of a woman. But what was most important was that the woman was Euryale.

" _Yesss, my lord."_ Euryale's soulless, grey eyes stared at the shadowy mass in front of her.

" _Mission report: success or fail?"_ The shadow responded with a bored tone.

Euryale hesitated for a second, wondering why he asked her this since she'd _obviously_ failed. Clearing her throat, Euryale shakily reported back, _"Misssion has failed. The sssatyr got to them firssst, my lord."_

" _You stupid bitch! How could you let them escape! This unacceptable! This has delayed all our plans and may possibly destroy our only hope. I hope you regret this in your cell,"_ The shadow boomed across the cavern.

Waves of fury rolled over the gorgon as she felt dark, damp claws clutch at her newly re-formed limbs. Her eyes widened, knowing all too well what was going to happen next.

" _I'm sssorry! I'm sssorry! Noooooo!"_ She screeched to her doom as the shadows dragged her to her punishment.

A faint purple light beamed onto the shadow, revealing an entity with black, water-like skin and veins of violet running through it. It was brooding on a throne made of obsidian laced with streaks of lava.

The darkness of the hall crawled closer to the shadow. It wrapped and cloaked the mysterious shadow being like a cocoon. The inside the cocoon was a white hole that was shaking and expanding and contracting.

It spoke three words, " _Be patient, Tatarus."_

 **A/N: People, you better like this 'cuz I worked to damn hard on this chapter! JK! JK! JK! That was a long chapter so the next one will be shorter and it will be a backstory about Aydan's red scarf. (I know it sounds stupid but it contains VITAL information.) And I am asking a question to fans that are exceptionally good at ghoul biology: Can ghouls get sick? (Like from human diseases. Cold, flu, pneumonia, etc.)**

 **Btw: it is Tatarus the god, not the place. (Well, Tatarus does live Tatarus.) And Aydan never died and he was only in a coma-like state. And Hyde was Hide! *sighs* 3 3**

 **As always: please correct any mistakes in the writing, review, fav/follow, and I don't own TG or PJO.**

 **Fanta: Thank you! Finally, you're reading my stuff! Thanks again, friend!**


	4. Chapter 4: Red Scarf Backstory

Four Years Ago:

It was a hard time for the Kirstina family. Investigators from the Commission of Anti-Supernatural Activity (CASA) were flooding into 'peaceful' New York City. Hunting could only be done at night, and the food was limited as there were large clans of vampires in parts of the city.

Vampires were one of the main predators of humans and a top priority of the CASA. The difference between vampires and ghouls were simple: one was a killer and the other was only wounding.

Another difference was the rate of reproduction. Vampires could spawn like rabbits due to their 'bite then become' nature, but ghouls had to do the other way.

Ghoul territory was swallowed up square mile by square mile as vampires and investigators clamped down onto the once sprawling buffet of people.

Ghouls were killed left and right at the hands of vamps, doves, and cannibalistic bastards who called themselves 'decent ghouls' out of starvation. New York was no longer safe.

It was a rainy day, and the twins were both shivering in the cool March air.

Kari chose to hunt in this weather because of the cover it gave her as well as the fact that the laziness of the bureau investigators was especially high on days like these. She was quite worried that day because of Aydan's pneumonia. She hesitantly entrusted the twins to the care of their elderly neighbor, Sonia.

"T-Tona, I d-don't like i-it h-here," Aydan wheezed through his raw throat and non stop shivering.

"I-I d-don't like it t-too," Tona responded, also shivering her rain-soaked clothes.

"W-when is M-miss S-Sonia g-gonna pick us up? I'm r-really c-cold and s-scared. M-mom has n-never l-left us b-before!" Aydan coughed loudly; his voice shook more as fear laced in with the cold.

The two children stood out on a curb in the pouring March rain. Their lips and pale skin were a bluish tint - Aydan more so since he was sick. His ivory skin had a pallid, sallow look and his indigo eyes were sunken and bloodshot.

The street before them was a blur of red and yellow as cars and trucks whizzed by. Hours ticked by before a dark shadow emerged from the depressing curtain of water.

"You poor children! Why didn't you come into the house? You kids are freezing! Come! Come!" the woman cried out from under her large purple umbrella.

The sickly twins looked up at the dark-haired woman trying to help.

"A-are y-you S-Sonia?" Tona's meek voice could be barely heard above the roaring din of the pounding downpour.

"Yes, yes. Now hurry along before you catch a cold!" Sonia bustled them towards her small house.

They shuffled under the protection of the wide, violet umbrella as they splashed through dark, dirty puddles of rainwater. The dark alley was cluttered with potted plants and bicycles that loomed over the twins and Sonia. They dripped droplets of water onto the top of the umbrella, creating a steady plunking noise.

Sonia ushered them into a small but cozy living room that hosted a steaming heater. The twins rushed to it with trembling bodies as they sighed in relief. Warm air flowed throughout their bodies from their heads to their toes.

"Oh my! Why didn't your mother dress you in more appropriate clothes or at least drop you off?! How cruel! Come, children. Aunt Sonia will take care of you now!" Sonia cooed as she handed fluffy, dry towels to the twins.

"Our mom had to go on an errand, but she left before we awoke," Tona whispered softly, warily eyeing the nosy human. "She was buying Aydan medicine cuz he's sick."

Sonia glanced at the still shivering, half-blue boy, "Oh no! Why didn't you tell me before! I'll get some soup ready! Tona, be a dear and tuck him into a bed in the bedroom on the right."

With a dignified tut, the middle-aged woman walked out of the room. Tona and Aydan eyed each other fearfully. 'What are we going to do! Mom didn't teach how to act like a human, much less eat like one!' Their minds seemed to be able to read each other's, like a connection, clicked into place when the twins were in problematic dilemmas.

They dashed toward the open front door, slipping and sliding over the wet tiles. Tona raced out the door and out into the alley, panting heavily in the rain. She turned around to find Aydan but he wasn't there.

Unfortunately, he slipped and rammed his hip into a table leg, temporarily half-paralyzed waist down. Today was just not his day!

"AYDAN! COME ON! WE GOTTA HURRY! Aydan~" Tona's mouth froze in mid-shout as soon as she saw Sonia leering down at her.

"Tona, where are you going? You haven't had lunch!" Sonia's now unusually high pitched voice squeaked through gritted teeth and an obviously forced smile.

If Tona didn't know any better, she would have thought that Sonia was playing a joke on her. But the old woman's eyes betrayed her true feelings towards the twins as they slowly squinted and hardened in suspicion.

"Child, let's go inside and join your brother. Hm, shall we?" The freakish woman smiled another ridiculously fake smirk, pushing Tona with much more force than needed.

Tona's eyes widened with fear and her body shook ever so slightly. She was afraid for Aydan. She was afraid of this - this thing. More than any investigator. More than any vampire. Heck! More than any ghoul. All because this woman was getting closer and closer to the truth of their being.

Sonia's large, white knuckles clenched onto Tona's raggedy, blue romper; she had surprising strength for a human woman of her age because she was able to drag a ghoul singlehandedly.

Tona's whirled around, trying to jerk out of Sonia's death-like grip. She frantically called for help, "AYDAN! GET OUT! LET ME~AAAAARRRGGGG!" But she was quickly silenced by a knarled, pale claw that tasted like puke and shit.

"Don't try to call for help! It'll only cause you more suspicion, you bitch!" Sonia growled menacingly. With an aggressive shove, Tona entered Sonia's battered kitchen. The scene that laid before her shocked her to the bone.

Aydan was there unharmed thankfully but in an extremely disturbing position. His arms and legs were harshly tightened into a rickety, plastic chair. His long, blue hair hung in front of his face, hiding the fact that he was gagged with a filthy handkerchief.

"AYDAN! AYDAN! AYDAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME? OH GOD, AYDAN!" Tona shrieked at the top of her lungs; her voice squeaked at the end out of shock and fear of this woman.

"Now dear, you'll tell us where your mother is - or these kind, brave men here will kill your monstrous brother," Sonia's sickly sweet voice chuckled slightly as two thin men in suits entered the house with black guns aimed frighteningly at Aydan's head.

As if shocked with an electrical plug, Aydan's head bolted from its lowered position and he jerked and jumped, trying to free himself from his binds. Tears formed in his widening eyes and trickled down when he saw the men approach him and point the gun to his head.

"NOOOO!" Tona screamed, panting and shaking hard, "I-I'll d-do it. I'll tell. I swear. J-just let h-him g-go. Just let him go, ok?"

One of the men nodded and signaled his comrade to lay down their weapons. The man frowned and pushed his glasses back but reluctantly put down the gun.

The first man approached Tona and shakily asked, "Are you a ghoul?"

Tona gulped and growled in response, flaring her kakugan at the frightened man.

The man stumbled back and clumsily fell onto the wet tiles of Sonia's kitchen while trying to reach for his resting gun. His eyes widened with fear and pointed it towards Tona with shaking hands as the other man quickly grabbed his own gun and pointed at Aydan's skull causing Aydan to whimper again.

The blue haired boy moaned into the gag but kept still. His small, wet head shook back and forth, telling Tona to stop whatever she was going to do next. Whatever she was going to release any moment.

By now, Sonia fled the scene and left the two bureau investigators to deal with the twin ghouls. Tona was unrestrained and under gunpoint but even with Aydan's 'discreet' head shaking, she still released her kagune.

Two wings of elegant red fire sprouted above her shoulder blades; one small, one big. The two investigators screamed like chickens they were and fired shots behind closed eyes, all Q-bullets off by a long shot.

Smirking, Tona's large wing crystallized and quickly shot two projectiles, both stabbing the men in the chest. Blood exploded out of the large punctures. Dark crimson waterfalls poured out of the pierced hearts of the investigators. The both shrieked in pain, unsuccessfully pulling at the kagune shard that slowly and painfully killed their beating hearts. Bloody hands stained the once crisp, white shirts that were probably ironed and washed the day before by loved ones.

The investigator with glasses collapsed onto the floor first, shaking from spasms before stilling with a gasp. Blood speckled his glasses and face and pooled beneath him in a scarlet lake. The other man was not that far behind and let out a holler of pain before giving into the eternal sleep.

Tona gulped several times before rushing over to her traumatized brother to untie him from the uncomfortable restraints. Aydan shivered and sobbed into her blue romper before staring hungrily at the fallen, bloody corpses of the investigators. He rushed at them with surprising force after the stressing situation they both just experienced.

His teeth tore into the chest of the glasses investigator, shredding the bloody clothes and ripping out a mouthful of tender, red human meat. Blood splattered across his mouth, neck, chest and everywhere. After a few mournful chews, Aydan sighed and leaned back, completely content and feeling refreshed after a week of pneumonia

"It's good. You should try some. You need to replenish your energy. Mom says so!" Aydan held up a torn up hand to Tona with his blue, doll eyes transformed into a black and red kakugan.

Smiling ruefully, Tona reluctantly took the hand and finally giggled while ripping the torn appendage with her mouth. This was probably the best meal the two ghouls were going to have in a long time.

Hand in hand, the Kirstina twins left Sonia's house with full bellies, a red scarf stolen by Tona (for Aydan), wide smiles, and looking no different than the investigators they had just killed and devoured. All bloody and red.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this took too long but I was too damn lazy plus had no motivation so sorry! I know that Ayato's scarf is purple but whatever. And CCG turned into CASA cuz there are more paranormal creatures and beings later on the story.**

 **Next chapter: JUUZOU! YAY!**


	5. Chapter 5: Promotion Day

A small, white-haired boy walked through the busy streets of Manhattan: whistling a random tune; balancing and dancing across various items that were situated along the curb of the road; and occasionally pickpocketing a random pedestrian.

His appearance shocked most of the people he approached with his snow white hair, pale, nearly translucent, white skin, mischievous smirk, his androgynous appearance and most of all, his strange clothes: red and yellow suspenders, rainbow buttoned, loose, white dress shirt, red stitches, and red slippers. His name was Julian Suzan, Rank 3 Investigator and soon to be Rank 2 and he was late for the Promotion Ceremony!

But being the one and only Julian Suzan, he really didn't give a fuck whether Mr. Shine-Harris or even Director Tony Wash got on his late case. So Julian just went on floating lazily through the bustling crowds until he approached a tall, shiny skyscraper with bright, lit letters spelling CASA.

With his hands in his pockets, Julian kicked open the wide doors of the grand ballroom, where the event was taking place.

BANG! Followed by a familiar giggle and a high pitched voice, a red slippered foot crashed quite rudely into the Promotion Ceremony. Special Class Investigator Norris Shine-Harris slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed loudly. Why did Julian always make more work for him?

"Rank 3 and soon to be Rank 2 Investigator Julian Suzan present!" Julian loudly hollered from the doorway. Everyone in the room either groaned, chuckled, or did both, although more subtly for the last one. And the just promoted Investigator Kota Amon frowned deeply with disappointment.

Unaffected by the varied reactions to his quite dramatic entrance, Julian skipped over to the platform where Tony Wash and Kota were standing and shoved in front of Kota with a wide smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I am ready for my promotion, sir Director sir!" Julian blurted out obnoxiously.

Tony, quite taken aback by the young man's actions, shakily responded, "Uh… sir will be fine, Julian." He cleared his throat and motioned Kota to move aside, creating a grumble of anger from the newly promoted investigator, " I, Tony Wash, Director of CASA, hereby appoint Rank 3 Investigator Julian Suzan as Rank 2 Investigator."

Julian gave a rather ridiculous bow and skipped off the platform, basking in his audience's applause. However, one man reluctantly clapped for Julian, who was, by no mistake, Kota Amon. A grim line was etched across his face as he slowly clapped for the beaming teen.

An old, skeletal man with long, stringy, silver hair patted Kota's shoulder in congratulation. "Kota, you did well. I am proud of you but there is a new operation the higher ups are asking of us. A raid!" The old man cackled with a sick delight. This was none other than First Class Investigator Kurt Mad, Kota's partner and role model.

"Already! Didn't we just finish a large mission? We took down that pack of werewolves the other day!" Kota's exasperated voice hid the fact that he was very excited and curious about this new raid.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not yet!" Kurt teased playfully, earning a disappointed grunt from Kota. "But I did hear that we're going to take down a rather large group witches."

"Witches! But they're the most dangerous creatures in the supernatural world! We have no weapons against them! At least nothing that can break through their magical defenses." Kota gasped in shock.

"Remember, Young Kota, Mr. Julian, here, was raised by witches so we have an advantage over them. We know all their secrets, goals and abilities. We know everything," Kurt chastised Kota on the importance of Julian Suzuya.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an apartment a few blocks away, a ghoul mother and a satyr were in a heated discussion.

"What do you mean that my children are not safe! They've been taking care of themselves since they were 10! This is madness! Monsters and gods! You've gotta be kidding me!" Kari made excuse after excuse, trying to hide the fact that there was no hope for her children. But deep inside, she knew that she was only preventing the inevitable. He already told her.

"But Mrs. Kirstina! They aren't safe here! And you know that this isn't made up! I'm sure that the father had told you. Please you need to let them go! Please, do it for their sake," Hyde pleaded and begged with blonde ghoul. "Anyways, you asked Chiron for assistance. You do know that this is real." He could see that he was winning this struggle as Kari's face flickered with conflicting emotions.

With a frustrated sigh, Kari relented on one condition, "Fine! You take them! But if any one of my babies gets so much as a paper cut. I swear I will hunt you down and torture you painfully until you disintegrate into dust. Just like that hag."

Hyde nodded furiously and shivered in the inside as Kari's eyes morphed into those frightening kakugans. Gods above, that was creepy! "I swear on the River Styx that your children will be safely taken to Camp Half-Blood!" Just then, thunder rumbled loudly in the distance even if the morning sky was a clear, ice blue.

Kari stared up out of the window and into the sky, "What the fuck was that?"

"U-um, just the effects of a sacred oath," Hyde stumbled from Kari's sudden outburst.

"Oh," Kari muttered as her face heated up from her ignorance.

Kari and Hyde then continued to converse on how the twins would get there and all grown up talk, but down the hall, Tona peeked from the wall next to the kitchen. As soon as she heard the words "Camp Half-Blood", Tona's stressed out mind registered them as two things; one: humans and two: more fucked up shit.

Swearing softly under her breath, Tona slinked back into the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Aydan! Mom's gonna send us to this fucked up summer camp! We need to run away!" Tona's panicked voice kept quiet as she approached Aydan's bed.

"Aw, man! Bitchface, finally had the guts to send us to a fucking nuthouse! And YOU just fell for the trap! Now let me get some sleep! Jeez, are all sisters annoying as fuck!?" Aydan whispered back fiercely with much annoyance and sarcasm before rolling over and turning his back away from Tona.

Rolling her eyes, Tona snatched the blue duvet off of Aydan's resting figure, causing an uproar from the blue-haired teen, "GET UP, YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

"WTF, BITCH!? Whya do that for?" Aydan snarled at Tona. His sleepy eyes flared into kakugans.

Tona revealed her own kakugans as she snatched Aydan by the collar and growled between her teeth, "We're in some deep shit, dickhead. I suggest you listen to me or we'll be fucked! Got it?!"

Aydan struggled and growled under Tona's iron grip but nodded reluctantly. After shaking himself from her hold, he whispered, "If you're wrong, then you're gonna get wrecked! By me, bitch!"

"Yeah, whatever." Was the only response Aydan received when Tona grabbed a sack and started to pack clothes.

"Where do you think you're going, kids?!" Kari glared at the two about-to-be runaways.

Tona's and Aydan's eyes widened as they saw the shadow of their mother. Both of them visibly gulped and stepped back from their half-packed bags.

"Hyde, change of plans! We're going now!" Kari signaled to the satyr while never breaking eye contact with her children. "You guys are in big trouble! Hurry and pack your bags and get into the car. If you even think about running, I swear I will eat you up. God so help me you don't!" With that, Kari turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Tona and Aydan gulped and looked at each other. There was no way in hell that they were going to escape from this.

10 minutes later, the twins shuffled into the family's sedan with silent mouths and heads down. Hyde was also quiet, twiddling his thumbs and looking nervously about. Kari anxiously tapped the steering wheel and turned her head every once in a while as if she was checking for someone or something. Every sound seemed to make her jump out of her seat. Every whisper. Every breath. Every hum of the engine. Every single sound built the tension until, BAM! A shadow smashed into the windshield.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I am busy and won't be updating that often. :'( But I WILL STILL KEEP WRITING THIS! This is NOT on hold.**

 **This may seem very confusing but the events of Tokyo Ghoul will be a bit mixed up. Right now, in this time of the story, is approximately Ch. 80 in Tokyo Ghoul but the next few chapters will be about an arc in :re so SPOILERS! But after this, I think I'll go back to the normal timeline of Tokyo Ghoul. I also didn't specify what rank Amon was promoted into because in Ch. 80, he is promoted to Special Class but since Mado is still alive and is a First Class Investigator it would seem weird. So Amon's rank is up in the air. Amon will be a bit OOC because he'll be a mix with Takizawa. Please tell me if any of the other character's seem OOC! And if anybody has a better name for Shinohara that 'Shine-Harris' I would appreciate it! Should the next chapter be another moster attack? IDK! In your reviews please state what you want the next chapter to be about! Thank You!**

 **BTW: Tony Wash is Yoshitoki Washuu and Shine-Harris is Shinohara**

 **As always, please correct any mistakes, fav/follow and review! Also I have a new fanfic collab with Cliffhanger247 (He is an amazing guy read his stories) called Tokyo Ghoul: Time Loop**


End file.
